WAKE UP!
by TailsDoll13
Summary: The Stolls are at it again! But what are they doing NOW! Why, waking people up with elaborate pranks and tools (like bananas) and earning KP this way, of course! If you have an idea, PUH-LEEZE, PM it or put it in your review! T because, knowing this site, the ideas are gonna be PRE-TAH violent! And dirty too. Also because it WILL HAVE TRATIE! LOTS OF THE TRATIE! Shazer, OUT!


**YOYOYOYOYO! WASSUP MAH HOMIES?! PUT IT DERE, DAWG! LIKE YOLO LET'S GO RAPE SOME CHICK CUZ WE GOTZ SWAG LOL!**

**$.$4cjfxr£#|%%£.¥^;6$,5fkydyk**

**Well, I hope Leo enjoys Springn Break in the hospital!**

**Anyway, I KINDA got myself addicted to those vids on YouTube? Like, Y'know, the ones where people scare sleeping people? Well, there's always those few vids where you say "I would LOVE to see the Stolls do that!"**

**AAAANNNNDDDDD half of them are up the Stoll's alley!**

**And it's REALLY late, so I guess this is a crack fic?**

**Oh, yeah. **

**The Stolls are gonna go through a list of people, and, if you know a REALLY good one, then you can submit it! First comes first served! But if I already did someone, sorry, I can't do re-dos. Unless if it's hilarious!**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO to Unky Rick, the pranks to the people who posted the vids, and DE PLOT TO ME!**

**Elizabeth: *cough***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Shazer is me, Elizabeth is MrsEDarcy, Mel belongs to MrsEDarcy, I also own the plot and idea, yada yada yada. **

* * *

Chapter One: Chris

Uh-oh.

The Stolls were bored.

"Tra-vis, I'm BO-RED!" Connor whined, jumping slightly on the top bunk.

Travis bounced a bouncy ball against the floor. "Con-nor, stop WHI-ning!" he mimicked in the same tone of voice.

Connor huffed. "Isn't there SOMETHING that we can do?!"

"Put spiders in the Athena cabin?"

"We did that LAST week."

"Give Octavian a talking bear?"

"We did that TUES-DAY."

Travis was starting to lose patience with his younger brother. "Put fake Greek fire on the Argo II?!"

"But we did that before it took O-FF."

Travis stood up angrily. "MUST I FORCE YOUR MIND TO WAKE UP TO THE THOUSANDS OF PRANK OPPORTUNITIES THAT SURROUND US AT THIS VERY SECOND?!"

"No-WAIT a sec..." Connor grinned evilly.

"You have an idea?"

Connor looked at his brother. "Remember what we did our first summer?"

"The giant snake?"

"No, the one that got us KP for a month."

Travis thought hard, then a grinned crossed his face as he remembered.

Summers ago, the Stolls had hot wired the stereo system so that, at 6:59, a giant airhorn would blow, waking up the whole camp.

"You wanna do that AGAIN?!"

Connor shook his head. "What about waking up individual campers?"

The two brothers grinned, and then hurriedly started a list.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF AIRHORNS***

"So, we're doing Chris first, right?"

Travis nodded, checking the checklist again. "Banana?"

"Check."

"TV?"

"Check."

"Sheep?"

"BAAAAAAA!"

Travis looked at the sheep, then his brother. "I meant a STUFFED sheep!"

"Okay!" Without any warning, Connor chucked the sheep out the window, (where it bounced down the hill into the lake, where it was devoured by a monster), and pulled out a stuffed sheep. "Check!"

"..."

"Sh! He's stirring!"

Chris started to get up, blinking.

"Hey ya go, pal!" Connor shoved the banana into Chris's mouth, then, as he started to get up, Travus dumped the TV and sheep into his arms.

"Hup hup hup! Get along, li'l doggy!" Travis then shoved his half-brother into a closet.

About one minute later, Chris walked out, holding all the stuff the Stolls had giving him. He spat out the banana. "What," he began, "the actual heck."

The Stolls high-fived each other.

* * *

**So here's the list!**

**Leo (I have an idea for him, so he'll appear next chapter!)**

**Annabeth (INVOLVE SPIDERS)**

**Jason and Thalia (They're in the same cabin, so why not both?!)**

**Hazel**

**Nico**

**ME (Shazer!)**

**Percy**

**Elizabeth**

**Will**

**Frank**

**Drew**

**Lacy**

**Piper**

**Chiron (CAN U SAY KP?!)**

**Travis and Connor (They'll prank each other!)**

**Butch**

**Octavian**

**Reyna**

**If I missed anyone/there's a minor character you want me to do, lemme know, Kay?**

**Luv ya bunches! *blows a kiss***

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**

**Nico: *jumps out from behind curtain* TASTE DA RAINBOW!**

**Thalia: Geez, you missed the author note by ONE sentence. **

**Nico: No I didn't. **

**Thalia: Yes you did. **

**Nico: FINE YOU'RE RIGHT. **

**Thalia: THAT MEANS YOU OWE ME A TACO!**


End file.
